songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
YEMC 3
Aland Albania Austria Azerbaijan Cyprus Denmark Georgia Greenland Hungary Iceland Iran Ireland Lithuania Macedonia Montenegro Norway Russia Sweden Switzerland |return = Bulgaria Netherlands |withdraw = Germany Israel |disqualified = Australia Belgium Norway Switzerland |winner = Christiana Loizu-Phoenix |image = |director = }} The Your European Music Contest 3 (also abbreviated as YEMC 3) is the third edition of the Your European Music Contest. It will take place in Tallinn, Estonia. This is the first time when the competition takes place in Estonia. The contest is scheduled to have 2 semi-finals and a final. This will be the first time when the contest will have semi-finals. In the third edition 38 countries will participate, which is a new record. Location About the host city Tallinn is the capital and largest city of Estonia. It is situated on the northern coast of the country, on the shore of the Gulf of Finland, 80 km (50 mi) south of Helsinki, east of Stockholm and west of Saint Petersburg. From the 13th century until 1918 (and briefly during the Nazi occupation of Estonia from 1941 to 1944), the city was known as Reval. Tallinn occupies an area of 159.2 km2 (61.5 sq mi) and has a population of 443,894. Approximately 32% of Estonia's total population lives in Tallinn. Venue Saku Suurhall is the largest arena in Estonia. It was built in 2001 and holds up to 10,000 people. It is named after the Estonian brewery and soft drink company Saku. It generally hosts basketball games, as well as ice hockey and concerts. It's located in Haabersti, a subdistrict of Haabersti District. Slogan and logo On 15th Feb. the Estonian broadcaster ERR revealed two possible designs. After voting the first design was chosen. The slogan of YEMC 3 is "Feel your heartbeat!" Format This will be the first time when the contest will have semi-finals. In every semi-final will participate 17 countries with 10 countries qualifying for the final, thus making the entries competing in the final 23. The draw for the semi-finals will be determined on 25th Feb. 2017. Participants Countries The record 38 countries will participate in the 3rd edition of YEMC. 18 countries will debut. The Netherlands returning, while Israel and Germany withdrawing. Returning artists Eleni Foureira will participate after representing Greece in YEMC 2 with the song "Ti Koitas", featuring Mike. State Of Mind will participate after representing Belgium in YEMC 2 with the song "Reckless". Milica Pavlović will participate after representing Serbia in YEMC 2 with the song "Seksi Seniorita". Shawn Mendes will participate after representing Portugal with the song "Treat You Better" Semi-finals Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Big 3 Scoreboard Grand Final Results Other countries * - Germany decided to withdraw from the contest without citing any reasons. * - Israel decided to withdraw from the contest without clearing any reasons. * - Poland decided not to participate in YEMC 3 without clearing any reasons. * - Slovakia decided not to participate in YEMC 3 without citing any reasons. |} Category:YEMC